Mirror's Image
by ToxicCottonCandy
Summary: So, a random thing said by Hikaru leads to some, questionable activities after hours in the club room. Yaoi, oa that means Boy on Boy sex.


**WARNING**: _Boy on Boy sex__. Yeah, that's what I write about. If you don't like it, leave. It's as simple as that!_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this anime/manga. Trust me, if I did, all the guys would be gay!

"Do you know why people like to look in a mirror when they're having sex? It turns them on. Well, forget the mirrors. What if you were screwing someone that looks just like you?" Hikaru looked around at the gaping faces of his six fellow club members." What? It _is_ true." He said, seemingly innocent. He looked over at Kaoru, and saw the dark blush overwhelming the pale whiteness of his face

"Wha...what the Hell, Hikaru?" Tamaki stammered, obviously disgruntled by Hikaru's comment.

"I was just telling the truth. When I fuck Kaoru, well, that's the hottest thing in the world. To see his face when he's co....."

"Hikaru?!?" Kaoru protested. "What the Hell? Why would you tell them that? I'm sure they don't want to hear it."

"Quite on the contrary." Kyoya stated. "This little....tryst... between you two could be very profitable."

"Leave it up to him to find a way to make money out of this." Haruhi mumbled under her breath.

"I just have the club's best interests in mind." Kyoya stated.

"Are you all insane?!? Do you not understand that they're _**related**_? What has gone wrong with this world?!? Cone on Haruhi, daddy doesn't need his daughter to hear such vile things." Tamaki said while covering Haruhi's ears,(Mush to her dismay) and practically dragging her out of the room.

"Well, I think it's cute!" Hunny piped in. "Don't you think so, Mori?"

"Yeah." Mori agreed, obviously not feeling the need to elaborate.

"So, when you two get married, can I come?" Hunny asked, with wide eyes.

"Mitsukuni, I think we had better be going." Mori said, while noticing the twins' relieved glances.

"Oh, okay. Bye bye! See you two tomorrow!" Hunny chirped.

"So, if you two are interested in going public with this, just let me know." And with that, Kyoya took off, leaving the twins alone.

Hikaru looked over at Kaoru, who was sitting scrunched up with his head tucked in behind his knees. "Look, Kaoru. Please don't be mad. I'm sorry that I said that. It was stupid. _I'm_ stupid. Please. Just, please dammit _answer_ me!"

"Hikaru......that was hilarious! Did you see their faces?!" Kaoru laughed, trying to not fall out of his chair. "That was amazing!"

"So, you're not mad?" Hikaru asked, dumbfounded.

"No. Not at all. But....I am really turned on." Kaoru said, while climbing into his brother's lap. "And, I need help with a little...problem. Since you caused it, you have to fix it."

"With pleasure." Hikaru purred. And with that, he attacked his twin's lips with such lust, and passion, that they were both flushed when they finally broke for air. While Kaoru was breathing, Hikaru decided to take advantage of his brother's exposed neck. He began kissing, which slowly turned into soft bites and sucks on his pale skin. Kaoru grabbed his brother by the chin lightly, and brought his lips back to his twin's once more. This time, when they broke for air, they decided to take these "activities" over to the couch. Hikaru picked up Kaoru and placed him gently on the soft cushions, then lay down on top of him while their lips met again. Kaoru, wanting to feel his brother's skin pushed up against him, started to unbutton his shirt. When Hikaru noticed what his brother was doing, he began to unbutton his shirt. Pretty soon, the brother's naked torsos were flushed up against each other, giving them more access to each other's pale skin. Hikaru ran his tongue down his brother's collar bone, and onto his chest. He stopped at one of his bother's nipples and began to suck on the semi-hard nub. Kaoru began to moan from just the feeling of his brother sucking on a nipple. Tiring of this, Hikaru began to place light, open-mouthed kisses down to his brother's waist. He wasted no time in ridding his brother of his pants and boxers, only to get the prize underneath them. He ran his tongue over the slit, tasting the sweet nectar of his brother's pre-cum. He began to drag his tongue along the vein on the underside of his shaft, only to hear his brother moan out a curse. Using this as initiative, Hikaru enveloped his brother's cock into his mouth and began to bob his head, letting his soft, moist lips travel up and down the velvety smooth member.

"Ahh, H- Hikaru. I c-can't take that for much longer." Kaoru stammered as his brother began to suck forcefully on his head. After a few more minutes of this treatment, Kaoru came with a scream of his brother's name. While waiting for Kaoru to come down from his high, Hikaru continued to place random kisses all over hit brother's body. "Hikaru," Kaoru said, while trying not to slur his words, "I want you inside me. I want to feel you come while I come. Please. I need you." Hikaru couldn't wait any longer, he positioned his cock in front of his brother's entrance, then slammed into him. He knew that he didn't need preparing, because they have done this many times before.

"S-shit, Kaoru. You feel so good. Ahh, so tight." Hikaru moaned. He waited for his brother to adjust before he moved, but he thought he would go crazy from waiting.

"Hikaru, move. Make me come. I am yours." Kaoru said wantonly. He couldn't contain himself, and Hikaru began to pound in and out of his twin brother, eliciting the most beautiful sounds out of him. A fast pace was set by Hikaru, and his brother thrust his hips up in time to meet his own, making the pleasure intensify. Both knew that they weren't going to last long; they were just too hard for each other. Within minutes, Kaoru could feel his body tightening, and Hikaru could tell he was close as well. "Hikaru! I'm- I'm coming!" Kaoru moaned.

"Yeah. So. Am. I." Hikaru panted out, one word at a time. With that, both brothers' came with a scream of each other's name. Panting and tired, they got dressed and staggered out of the room together to go to their family's limousine. Hikaru holding Kaoru tightly in his arms as they walked away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hikaru, I love you. With all my heart." Kaoru said, leaning his head onto his brother's shoulder.

"I love you too. You are my world, Kaoru." Hikaru replied, while gently kissing the top of his brother's head. And they both fell asleep in the back of the limousine, holding each other in an embrace the only lovers' could know.

FIN.

So? What did you think? Reviews are welcome. So is criticism. No flames, though, please.

Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
